User talk:Khalael
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Kan'an-brakar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Stellar Elite (talk) 18:40, December 10, 2014 (UTC) As the page Kan'an-brakar (or should I say "canon-breaker"?) was obvious vandalism, I am issuing a 48-hour ban. Further vandalism after the ban has ended will result in more severe consequences. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 19:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) It was a satire of the overly serious approach taken to the 40k Universe and it fit fully within the bounds of the canon set out on the idea of many of the sources being propagandist. In fact, it was intended to be a meta approach to the nature of 40k retcons within the universe and it would have been explained that these stories are only ever told by Kan'an-brakar and that there is evidence to the contrary that suggests he's lying. Of course, I guess if I had put a six paragraph trivia section explaining how Kan'an-brakar was taken from an NPC I created for a Dark Heresy campaign along with his stats then it would have been allowed? I'm sorry if this upsets you in some capacity or if you have emotional turmoil over fan fiction. Frankly the double-standards you operate on this wiki is appalling. Claiming to try and protect intellectual property one minute and blatantly copying over articles from another wiki the next (without the permission of the author). As you were operating on this principle, I felt it was fair game to satirise your userbase's creations given how plagiarist pages such as Alfabusa are permitted to exist here without the permission of the original writer. Also, this is pretty much a dead wiki and I felt I may as well try and inject some life into it. But sure, ban me and call it plagiarism. I'm at least glad that you've seen this as a wake up call to try and clarify the mysterious workings of this site but taking an overtly bullying approach to new content that mildly lampoons a subject within the bounds of reason is just infantile. --'''KhalaelMy Talk 18:28, December 11, 2014 (UTC) The Alfa Legion pages were transferred here with the permission of Alfabusa himself, for the record. Secondly, all of the interaction I've had with the core members of the your wiki have been largely negative, so I'm not sure why it is you're baffled that you would be looked upon with more suspicion than the average user. I'm finding it increasingly hard to be lenient with you when you keep insisting upon causing trouble here when the I, on behalf of the users here, have made it abundantly clear that we'd simply like it if we were to ignore each other's existence entirely. While I still utterly refuse to retaliate in any way, I'm beginning to consider permanent bans for all major editors on your wiki, which is in fact what the other users would've liked me to do a long time ago. Whether or not this wiki is dead is not your concern, and your "contributions" are largely unwelcome, considering the past behavior of users from your wiki on this site and the fact that we don't see any logical reason for you to care about anything here when you have your own wiki to be concerned about. If I recall, it was the recommendation of your wiki's administration that we create our own site so that we wouldn't have to be in each others hair, so I find it utterly baffling that you continue to concern yourselves with our affairs. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 23:08, December 11, 2014 (UTC) I like how you don't bother to address your outlandishly patronising and bullying behaviour, but I'll let that slide. As for deciding to permanently ban major contributors of another wiki because they contribute to that wiki, that is completely outwith the spirit of Wikia and would prevent users from adopting wikis. I'm sure the Wiki Staff would be more than interested in investigating accounts of grievous mass abuse of power over trivialities. The last time such an issue arose over such a problem on our wiki I do recall the bureaucrat in question had their powers removed. Also, while you say you refuse to retaliate, may I remind you of the incident where you tried to extend your reach beyond this wiki to interfere in the affairs of the 40k Fanon Wiki, so by your own logic then it's perfectly fine for me to be here, surely? It was on the recommendation of an Administrator that has since been demoted and banned, one with a rather hostile flair for the dramatic (the same bureaucrat who was latterly demoted) that you "should leave to make your own wiki". I was one of the administrators that was looking for compromises but the generally holier than thou attitude of some of your compatriots made coming to a more amicable arrangement rather taxing. If I recall correctly one of them stated how they were above the admins and you yourself still seem to have that idea when you come to our wiki. Anyway, I'm not one to dwell on the past so I'll let bygones be bygones. I have recently begun to take an interest in your affairs since I would prefer that we build bridges that Totalimmortal burned than nurse old wounds brought upon by egotism. I created an article that couldn't be created under the other wiki's stringent new guidelines and decided I would take the same decision you did to put those ideas on another wiki. One of my colleagues has even done the same with their Joerdon Maverike and you haven't decided to ban them. At the Other Fanon Wiki we've realised it'd be of more use to have a connection between the two wikis for the purpose of showing users that want a more free environment to work with an alternative. That is where TrashMan came from. Unless you'd rather not see new contributors on your wiki and maintain a hermetic existence then we will cease and desist. I did not come here with the intent of making trouble, but you seem intent on attacking me at every turn. --'''KhalaelMy Talk 00:03, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. I would've preferred you had made the situation clearer to me from the get go, but I suppose I didn't ask for clarification or give much room for clarification. For that, I'm sorry. The defensiveness of my behavior results from my, as well as many other users, feeling as though we've been belittled and toyed around with ever since the creation of IoB (which, for the record, I now realize was probably a mistake and without a doubt a gross overreaction on my part, but it's come too far now for me to feel comfortable abandoning it). My priority as of late has been to either improve relations with your wiki or simply end them altogether, and until now I had honestly been preparing for the latter. But if you and the rest of your wiki's community are willing to put the past behind you, then I am willing to do so as well, and will gladly see if the other members are willing to do this also. I'd much rather pursue a mutually beneficial relationship going forward than end everything on a bitter note, but until now I didn't feel that was possible due to lack of clear communication and a misunderstanding of your intent. And as I said before, I will freely admit that I am plenty responsible for that. If you'd kindly reaffirm that your intent is indeed to mend relations, I'll gladly undo the ban and article deletion (although I recommend you tag it with the semi-serious or humor template if I do so). Just understand that I will be watching your actions for a little while just to be safe, but if all goes well this will not last long at all. Again, if your intentions were in fact to repair relations, then I am deeply sorry for my hostility. »Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 00:41, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm glad to see that things have been properly clarified and I apologise for not using an appropriate humour template when, in hindsight, it would have likely been more apt. I admit, I could have approached the matter with more tact. Anyway, to reaffirm my position of establishing links, I was inspired to move towards repairing relations after examining the model that the Fallout Fanon Wiki maintains with other fallout websites (both canon and fanom). I'm a firm believer in freedom of choice and if users feel constrained by our rules then it's only fair they can look to contribute elsewhere. Had a previous admin not been so intent upon burning the bridges between the two wikis then it wouldn't have taken so long for the notion to become viable. --'''KhalaelMy Talk 01:46, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Alright, you've been unblocked and the page has been restored. I'm very happy this dispute came to a friendly conclusion. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 02:10, December 12, 2014 (UTC) A bit late as I've already restored it, but you can always blank it and start over. '»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 02:17, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I understand that hostilities have ended, and even if they hadn't, I'd have no desire to retaliate. My only concern has always been to have a place to be able to write 40k fanfiction the way I believe that I should be able to write it, as well as providing a place for others to write that way. I have no desire to harm your site whatsoever, regardless of what feelings I may have about it, and Algrim's feelings about your site do not change any of that. I do, however, still appreciate the apology, and I, again, apologize for any hostile actions I have at any point conducted on my part. '''»Anonymous ONI agent« [COMMS] ] 20:33, April 14, 2016 (UTC)